Gum Devil
by Batthan the Dark Knight
Summary: Nebula is summoned to the Time Nest to investigate a Time Scroll that is acting weird, so in order to get to the bottom of things Nebula activates the scroll to go back in time, however it actually sends her to an alternate universe and she meets a red haired girl.


_Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from tv shows or anything except the OCs that happen to be shared or not shared._

 **Chapter 1**

Fighting in wide long ring were two figures. The first one is a Majin and the second one is a Frost Demon.

The Majin is a female who has pink skin, two strand tentacle like hair in the front with the lone head tentacle in the back and red eyes. She's wearing a black top, white gi pants with pink cloth wrapped around it, pink gloves and black boots with yellow line.

The Frost Demon is a male that has reddish-orange skin, dark blue pupil eyes and gray armor. Each of his gem plates were dark gray on his head, torso, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. His reddish-orange feet were three talon like toes.

The female Majin is Nebula, a Time Patroller who is sparring with Shivera, another Time Patroller and friend.

' _Nebula!_ ' Someone called her in telepathically.

' _You called, boss?_ ' Nebula replied in telepathic.

' _I want you to come to the Time Nest immediately._ ' The Supreme Kai of Time instructed.

' _On my way._ ' Nebula said and looked at Shivera. "Hate to cut the spar, but Boss calls."

The reddish-orange Frost Demon nodded in understanding. "I understand, we'll continue this at another time."

"Thanks a bunch!" Nebula said before leaving. Nebula flies off at high speed.

In a blink, Nebula arrived to where the Supreme Kai was. There waiting for her was Supreme Kai of Time, her owl; Toki Toki, Trunks and Elder Kai.

"Patroller Nebula, reporting for duty, Boss!" Nebula saluted.

"Alright, now to brief you on what this is about." Supreme Kai of Time gets into business.

"I'm all ears." Nebula replied.

Elder Kai steps up. "We came across one of the scrolls and as you can see..." Everyone looks at the table which the said item is at.

"What is this?" Nebula asked after seeing the contents. She also noticed that is coated in black and purple aura. "Something tells me that Towa is at it again."

Supreme Kai of Time nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought as well."

"Towa is no doubt causing another distortion in the time line." Trunks speculated.

Nebula was too busy thinking on killing a certain someone to hear them.

"This one you are going to is very different from the Earth you are familiar with." Supreme Kai of Time explains as a holographic projection appears overhead of them.

"Are those...wings?" Nebula said as she looked at the figures projected.

"Yes, the beings you see before your own eyes, the one to the middle is an angel." Elder Kai responded.

"What about the black-feathered one?" Nebula questioned. "Did he fall on sooth or something?"

"Actually yes, that is an angel that has fallen from Heaven known as a Fallen Angel." Trunks answered.

"Did he trip or something?" Nebula asked, not getting the Fallen part.

"No," Elder Kai shook his head. "the Fallen Angel had fallen for committing sins."

"Oooh." Nebula scratched her neck sheepishly. "Sorry. And the bat girl?"

"That is a devil." Supreme Kai of Time answered.

"Seriously?" Nebula squinted her eyes. "Where are the horns and tail? And the big fork thingie?"

Everyone looked at Nebula with a deadpan expression.

"What?!" Nebula retorted. "Everyone knows that's how devils look like...that and that they poke people's butts with the forks!"

And that statement made the three sweatdropped.

"What?" Nebula asked, clueleess of what she just caused.

Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks sighed.

"Oooh, they don't have them then?" Nebula asked. "The books lied to me!"

Elder Kai facepalmed himself. "Good grief..."

"I'll make those books pay for lying to me..." Nebula murmured. "Is the cake a lie too?!"

"Uh Nebula...worry about that later." Trunks said, trying to change the subject.

"I need to know!" Nebula pouted.

"Listen if it makes you feel better, the cakes were not a lie." Supreme Kai of Time said, to put her Majin Patroller into a listening mood.

"Good to know." Nebiula replied, putting on a serious face. "So there are Angles, Fallen angels and Devils...are there any other species there, perhaps humans as well?"

"Humans yes," the half Saiyan nodded.

"How strong are they compared to ours?" Nebula asked, needing to know if any had the level of the humans she knew.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head.

"Pleaase don't tell me they're all weaklings!" Nebula practically begged.

"Well mostly they are." Trunks replied.

"Meaning?" Nebula wondered.

"What Trunks is saying is that most humans gain something from their god," Elder Kai answered.

"What do they gain?" Nebula asked. "And god' Aren't there Kaio-sama's there?"

"They don't unfortunately." Supreme Kai of Time responded. "What they gain was items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the God from the Bible called Sacred Gear or God's Artifacts."

"What can the Sacred Gears do?" Nebula asked.

"Well one can heal people of injuries or wounds." Trunks mentioned.

"That's nice." Nebula said. "Whoever has that must have a kind heart."

"There more other types of Scared Gear users that can be powerful and dangerous." Supreme Kai of Time added.

"I see." Nebula spoke. "What is she doing in there?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is...it can't be good." Trunks frowned.

"With her it never is." Nebula groaned. "And why do they look like they want to kill each other?" the female Majin said, referring to the three species.

"It's pretty complicated." Trunks replied.

"It's not like they're at war with each other, right?" Nebula said, unknowingly hitting the head in the nail.

"They were for a very long time." Elder Kai specified.

"Why?" Nebula asked

"To make long story short, the three Factions; Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were in a three-way stand off, the Devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power via their desires, while the Fallen Angels take control of humans and use them to destroy Devils. And many Angels were tasked by God of destroying both the Fallen Angels and Devils alike." The old Kai added, to make more sense.

"What made them stop?" Nebula asked.

"The deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans as well as a massive lost in their main forces, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict." Supreme Kai of Time replied.

"At least these Satan guys are not fakers, right?" Nebula asked, remembering a certain guy.

"No, they aren't." Trunks responded. "These Four Great Satans are leaders of the devils. Each of those four are named as Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus respectively."

Shouldn't there be other three?" Nebula asked. "You know, seven deadly sins and all of that"

Trunks sweatdropped. "Uh..."

"So these four died?" Nebula asked, unaware she had made a point.

"Yes." Supreme Kai of Time answered.

"I sense a 'but' though." Nebula guessed.

"But they were replaced." Trunks explained.

"They were?" Nebula asked, dumbfounded.

"After the war ended and their leaders died, many devils wished to keep fighting, no mattering their numbers had plummeted." The Supreme Kai of Time said. "While others wished to save their species." She took a breath and proceeded. "This of course caused a schism in the Devils and from it a civil war." She said with some sadness in her voice.

"It was worse, wasn't it?" The female Majin guessed.

"Much worse." Trunks said. "In the end, four devils rose to take the name title. Sirzsechs Gremory took the Lucifer title, Ajuka Astaroth took the Beelezebub title, Falbium Glasya-Labolas took the Asmodeus title and finally Serafall Sitri took the Leviathan title."

"After the Great War, their race namely more than half of the 72 Pillars as well as a majority of the armies of Devils that serve the High-Class Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars were wiped out." Elder Kai added.

"Just like the Saiyans?" Nebula questioned.

"Indeed." Elder Kai said. "But devils had more numbers though."

"Well lucky for them. So is there anything I should know before I head there?" The female Majin Patroller wondered.

"Yes, and it's strictly important on not saying a word about God's death." Supreme Kai of Time said in a serious tone.

"Huh? Why's that?" Nebula asked, confused.

"Because both of the three Factions' leaders agreed on not letting the younger generations knowing about it even as well as the humans." Elder Kai responded who is also serious.

"Duly noted." Nebula replied. "I'm ready to go." the female Majin Patroller reaches her hand out for the scroll.

"Good luck." The Supreme Kai of Time gave it to her.

With that, Nebula departed towards her new mission.

* * *

{000}

* * *

As Nebula left, in a secluded place, someone was plotting. And that someone is none other then Towa, the said Time Breaker sensed a presence of Time Patroller and it was a familiar one.

"So the pesky Majin patroller, Nebula taken the bait, good." Towa gave an evil grin. "Now is the time to spring the trap."

* * *

{000}

* * *

Rayanre looked at the soon-to-be cold corpse of Hyoudo Issei with a nasty smile.

"I better leave now." she said as she spread her wings.

But before she could flap them, a tear formed at the side of Iseei.

' _A portal?_ ' Raynare thought in dread.

Then she sees someone or rather something coming out. Before Raynare could decide between escaping or something, a being came out walking from it, unlike any she had seen before. She sees that the being has a pink skin and red eyes, had two strand of tentacle for a hair in the front with a lone head tentacle in the back of its head. It wore a black top, white Gi pants with pink cloth wrapped around it, pink gloves and black boots with yellow trimming.

' _What in Azazel-sama's name is that?_ ' Raynare mused to herself.

While Raynare was doing this, said being looked down and found a teenager on his last minutes. ' _Oh on, this kid is dying... and it looks like it very fatal so he doesn't have long..._ '

Raynare arched an eyebrow at the being's actions, conjured a spear of light and flung it at them.

Having sensed the danger, the being grabbed the boy's body and vanished out of existence just in time for the light spear to hit the spot that the being and corpse of Issei were previously occupied.

"Where did she go?!" Rayanre exclaimed as she searched over.

"Right here." A voice said behind Raynare, who the had a violent meeting with the ground via axe kick.

"GAAH!" Rayanre exclaimed as pain shot through her body.

Looking up, she saw the being floating above her, with no wings at all.

' _What the hell!?_ '

"What never seen a majin before?" She said, knowing the answer.

'Majin?' Raynare wondered.

"Why did you attack the boy?" She asked.

"That's none of your concern!"

"You did made it mine the moment you attacked." Nebula said.

Raynare's answer was to create a spear and throw it at Nebula. The fool didn't seem to move. But just as the spear was inches from her face, the joy she felt turned into utter terror.

Why, you ask?

Not only Nebula caught the spear, but shattered with her bare hand.

Raynare's shock increased when she saw this.

"W-Who are you?!" Rayanre demanded.

Nebula cracked her knuckles and her neck. "Name's Nebula." She said. "Now you gonna talk or do I have to get rough?" She got no response from the fallen angel who sees she is in a tight spot trying to figure out how to escape from this freak.

"They never choose the easy one." Nebula sighed as she prepared to move, only to stop and turn towards the bushes she had left the boy, sensing something similar to what got her here.

' _Someone is at the spot where I left the kid at, but who is it?_ ' The female Majin thought in wonder and caution.

Rayanre took advantage of her ditraction and fled, flaping her wings almost deperately.

' _Go after the pigeon or check on the boy?_ ' Nebula pondered. ' _The boy it is._ '

Nebula flies to the spot she left the body of Issei.

Once she arrived, she saw a crimson-haired girl standing above him while putting what looked like chess pieces on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Nebula asked in a cold tone.

The crimson-haired girl turned to the speaker that interrupted the ritual. "W-What are you?" crimson-haired girl stepped back, cursing herself for the slip-up.

"I'm the one that asked you first." Nebula said.

"Whatever you are, this is my territory." the crimson-haired girl let out a bit of her power. "So you better answer."

But Nebula didn't back down as she let out a bit of her power that easily dwarfed the crimson-haired girl's. "Explain, I don't wanna get violent." Nebula declared, flexing her power a bit more.

The crimson-haired girl felt sweat coming down on her face, feeling the power rolling off of the strange being. ' _What is this power I haven't sense and what kind creature is she?_ ' Crimson haired-girl say in thought. "Who and what are you?" Crimson haired-girl asked.

Nebula glared look. ' _Ok Nebula, what to do?_ ' The female Majin Patroller thought to herself.

Crimson haired-girl look at Nebula who's thinking something.

Crimson haired-girl waiting for Nebula answers.

' _Wait a minute...her energy is dark, but it's not filled with evil._ ' Nebula thought. ' _So let's try this._ '

"Excuse me, are you devil lady?" Nebula asked.

The crimson-haired girl looked surprised at the unknown creature's perspective but quickly changed to a look of caution. "And if I am?" She asked with an edge tone.

"You're not here to hurt this boy are you?" Nebula questioned.

"No I'm not going hurt him, this boy had great great powers in him, so I'm going make him my peerage." Crimson haired-girl said.

"Peerage? I'm confused. What is the peerage?" Nebula asked.

"Before I get to that, let's start over since we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Rias Gremory." the crimson-haired girl now Rias introduced herself.

Nebula perked her eyebrow at the mention of her last name. ' _Gremory, she must be related to Sirzsechs who has the title as Lucifer._ ' she thought to herself as she returns the favor. "It's nice to meet you Rias, My name is Nebula and as for what I am, I am a Majin."

"Majin? What's a Majin?" Rias asked.

"Let's discuss that later," Nebula replies as she points at the body of Issei. "he doesn't have long so do what you got to do."

"Alright, I'm doing make him my peerage right now." Rias said as she walks over to Issei.

Nebula stands by watching this scene unfold.

Rias looked at Issei whose unconscious still, she begins her ritual.

Nebula watched as Rias performed the ritual, a bit perplexed as the chant sounded straight of an anime, having to shield her eyes a bit as a light shone brightly.

Once it was over, Nebula uncovered her eyes and saw the boy breathing normally and out of danger.

"There, he should be fine in the morning. Now... you." Rias turn around to Nebula. "We'll have to discuss this another time and elsewhere with more privacy."

"Alright then, until next time, we see each other again." Nebula says. The female Majin Patroller disappears out of existence.

Back to a certain redhead, her mind was in turmoil.

' _Who or what was that?!_ ' Rias pondered. ' _I haven't felt something that powerful since the time I felt Onii-sama's power when he was really angry!_ '

Rias shook her thoughts and she look at Issei with her powers to take back his place.


End file.
